


Confession

by gh0sti_emilli0n



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: At least I think so? - Freeform, Graphic Description, Hint of Skoodge, I made both my friends angry after they read it, Kinda based on WW2, M/M, Urth’s been invaded, WE GOT GIR TOO, Zim’s fault, Zim’s willing to do anything to keep His Dib safe, but he regrets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0sti_emilli0n/pseuds/gh0sti_emilli0n
Summary: “I know you didn’t mean for this to happen, accidents, no matter how big or small, happen.”
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Confession

The streets were littered with the debris of blown buildings and bodies, Irken soldiers holding innocent humans at gunpoint and shot those that tried to escape or moved with permission. Other Irken’s who was not involved in the war would gawk from their windows, pushing their children from the gory view of war. 

“P-please, I don’t want my children to see-” A woman protested shakily, trying to hide her child behind her. 

“Stop moving or I’ll shoot the worm baby myself,” The Irken replied sharply, jerking the barrel of his gun in the middle of the child’s head. 

The woman whimpered, dropping her arm as another soldier stepped up from behind and snatched the child. It let out a cry, alerting the woman of the action and causing her to whip around and try to reach for her child. The ear-shattering sound of a shoot echoed, the woman falling to the ground only to be shot once more in the head to make sure she would not get back up and attack. The child sobbed in hysteria, struggling in the Irken’s grip until it was shot dead as well, being tossed like a sack on top of the dead woman without care. 

Another woman screamed, her knees giving out yet her screams never ceased until she and every other woman and man was shot until the children remained. They cried and cowered in fear, trembling while staring up at the alien species. The leader jerked his gun to the side, soldiers leading the children down the street and smacking the barrels when they slowed or wouldn’t move forward. 

Grunting, Zim turned away and raced down an alleyway out of sight, looking back from time to time to be sure no one followed him. Grabbing the railing of an old ladder that led up to his apartment, he climbed up while using his PAK legs for when things were out of reach. Landing on the metal deck he pushed open the window and crawled inside quickly, he slid inside, locked it, and drew the curtains to keep outside from looking in. 

“Dib?” He whispered, stopping in the middle of the dark living room. 

“In the back!” He heard a whisper down the hall, the sound of faint footsteps trotting forward as his SIR unit raced out to greet him by clinging to his leg. 

Creeping down the hall and pushing open the bedroom door, he flicked the light switch up, turning on the bedside lamps and lighting the room. The noret was curled up in a pile of blankets, the lit screen of his laptop shining in his glasses as he gazed up, anxiety clear in his honey brown eyes. Gir let go of Zim’s leg, allowing the Irken to approach the bedside and move the laptop aside before crawling into Dib’s lap, pulling blankets around his hips so he could join the comforting warmth provided by the Dib. 

“Was work ok?” Dib murmured, pressing scared, shaky hands on his hips and hissing when it burned his uncovered hands. 

Zim purred softly, enjoying the human’s touch. “It was long. The Armada made more rounds, I witnessed a shooting on the way home.” He glanced up, meeting pained eyes that gazed down with such adoration that it made his squeedilyspooch pound in his chest. “Zim didn’t mean for them to follow, he wasn’t quick enough to shut down the signal. It’s disgusting.” 

Dib only hummed, “I know you didn’t mean for this to happen, accidents, no matter how big or small, happen.” 

Zim knew Dib was trying to be reassuring, but it still didn’t stop the horrible feeling deep in his gut that reminded him of how much of a horrible creature he was, that he was a monster for blessing this upon the planet, for causing the genocide of humanity and having to hide the only person who understood and cared about him. 

“Thank you for your words, but you know it does nothing for Zim.” He replied softly, wincing when he heard the hiss of skin being burned because of him. 

Leaning over to the nightstand, he plucked up the gauze and grabbed a hand, carefully wrapping up the exposed skin until nothing was uncovered and moved to the next to protect the skin. Placing the gauze to his side he allowed Dib the wrapping his sleeved arms around his waist, hands resting on top of his head and rubbing soothing circles near the stalks of his antennae. The Irken purred loudly, crinkling where his nose would be as a shiver of pleasure went up his spine. 

“Do you think they’ll come to get me soon?” 

Zim’s eyes suddenly opened wide, his face falling to show his deep fear and sorrow at the thought. 

“Please don’t-”

“Zim, you know they’ll come to get me at some point. Whether it be tomorrow when you’re gone or in a few months, I’m still a priority to be exterminat-”

Zim slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes moist with the hysteria that he had hidden so well. He shook his head, silently begging the noret to keep quiet about the subject when they suddenly heard a noise from down the hall. They both froze, eyes large with terror as heavy boots thudded closer, doors being broken open as they searched the empty apartments. 

“Hide!” The Irken ripped his hand away, crawling off the human and racing out of the room with his unit at his feet. 

He grabbed whatever gave the strongest smell of Dib’s presence, opening the shoot all the way to the basement and throwing things down. As the footsteps came closer his panic increased, deciding he did a decent enough job and slammed the shoot shut, racing down the hallway to find the noret quickly shoving things in trash bags and throwing them out the window. 

“Dib, stop!” Zim snapped, grabbing the human by the wrists to cease him of his panicked packing, meeting tearful eyes. “We’ve got to find you a place, somewhere smart yet dumb enough they wouldn’t think-”

“There’s nowhere to go, Zim!” He yelled, baring his teeth like a caged animal. “You know they’ll find me, even if you hide me in the dumbest fucking spot! My smell gives it away! You can’t stop it, no matter how much you think you can!” 

The door across their’s burst open, the clicks and chitters of Irken being snarled at one another as they searched the room for hidden humans. 

Zim growled, turning away and kicking over a fan angrily. “Irk-dammit! Sunvabitch!” He howled, continuing to destroy everything in sight out of blind frustration at how out of control he felt in that situation. “I can’t lose you! You’re the only reason I’m still alive!” 

Their door burst open, the clicks and chirps storming down the hallway as Zim continued to shriek in hysteria now more than frustration and anger. When the door flung open things seemed to move in slow motion, claws digging so hard into Dib that they pierced through his wrist, spinning him around and flinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“Please, don’t take him! Please, he means so much to me! I can’t let you take him from me!” The Irken screamed, pink tears falling down his face as he flung himself at the soldier carrying his human, his Dib, his world. 

The soldier grunted, swatting Zim away like he was a fly into the footboard of the bed, smashing his head on the corner. He hung on to consciousness though, pushing himself up as they stalked away with Dib angrily pounding on his back. He knew he needed to be taken away, waiting for it, but he still fought for his life. 

“Zim!” He shouted as the tiny Irken scrambled after him, reaching an arm out for him. “Stay! I don’t want them to hurt you more than they already have! Please!” 

The front door burst open as Zim stumbled out onto the street, using his PAK legs to grab Dib by the wrist and yank him out of the grasp of the soldier, holding him close until two gunshots were fired, one hit landed into the pit of his stomach and the other into his shoulder. His grasp faltered, Dib hitting the ground with a sickening crunch as he landed on his side and let out a scream. Before Zim could creep forward his PAK legs were kicked out and quickly broken, soldiers surrounding him and aiming their guns at his face. 

“Wait… Zim?” A familiar voice asked, catching him off guard. 

Meeting familiar magenta eyes, his own widened in recognition. “Skoodge?” 

Skoodge furred his non-existent brows, wanting to pull away and help but he knew he couldn’t, that he’d get shot as well if he tried. “Should we shoot him?”

Another grunted, “We have to, he was keeping a human hostage, and the Tallest did give us permission to exterminate any who were against them.” 

Shaking his head, Zim whimpered. “Zim is not against the Tallest! Zim’s their best Invader!” 

“Oh, it’s Zim.” The same unfamiliar Irken curled his lip, pressing the barrel of the gun to the shorter Irken’s head. “The Tallest had a _special request_ for you if found. If you’re willing to cooperate then we’ll haul your sorry ass to the Control Brain so you can go back to Trial. If you fight we’ll just put a blast through your head and leave you alone to rot on this planet until it’s exploded.” 

Zim glanced between the legs of a soldier, meeting amber eyes that glowed in agony, Dib’s brows knitted as he focused solely on the teen five feet away from him. 

Gritting his teeth and letting out a shaky breath, he used an uninjured hand to reach out. “Just let go, we’ll be together again soon. Somewhere where we can be together without it being against the rules. Somewhere where I can hold your hand without feeling like I’m melting from being burned! Where I can fucking kiss your goddamn face!” Using the hand to drag himself forward, he winced in pain but sucked it up, aware of eyes watching him yet not giving a damn. Using his teeth to rip off the gauze, he continued to claw his way forward. 

One of the soldiers, the one that used a bitter tone towards Zim, sunk a leg from his own PAK into Zim’s leg and grinned when he got a pained hiss. Digging it around and dragged the Irken back from Dib’s reach. Cocking his gun he shot Dib in the back, chuckling when the human gave a pained grunt but frowned when he continued to claw his way forward. 

“If you move even an inch I’ll shoot him in the PAK. You don’t want that, do you?” 

Dib paused, looking the Irken dead in the eye. “Fucking try me.” 

As quick as he could he crawled forward, wincing when the gunshot rang in his ears, finally able to touch a gloved hand. Ripping it off, he tossed it somewhere and interlocked their fingers, tears starting to fall as Zim grimaced forward in pain. 

“I love you, ok? I love you, so, so fucking much. I don’t know if you-- wait you probably do. I’ve grown to love your presence for a while now and I’ll continue to be grateful for it.” 

The soldiers walked away from the two on the ground, no longer interested in watching them die slowly by the disgusting display of affection. Skoodge hesitated for a split second, glancing back to a once childhood friend with remorse and extreme guilt. Shaking his head, he turned and quickly caught up with the others, holding his gun tighter to himself. 

Once they were out of sight Zim let go of Dib’s hand and crawled his way forward, cupping his human’s face and sloppily pressing his lips to chapped ones. The kiss wasn’t hungry but slow with the comfort of one another and silent passion, breaking away to meet foggy, almost dull eyes. Dib pressed his forehead to Zim’s, ignoring the pain when it was so numbingly addicting, closing his eyes with the last image of those scarlet eyes gazing at him with unflinching smitten that made his heart skip beats. 

“Never leave me,” Dib whispered, lips ghosting over another pair with a silent request for consent. 

“Never,” Zim agrees just as softly, meeting the kiss with shakey, slightly cold lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really got a thing for not touching this site, even though I’m writing a whole lot but either not completing or forgetting to share my stuffs. So enjoy this shit while I’m poking my head up from the grave before I go back to my hole of reading and nothing more.


End file.
